


Imagine: An argument with Bill Williamson

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: Arguements, Comfort, F/M, Implied Smut, Smut, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: You and Bill are always bickering - usually over nothing. When you're on guard duty together, you argue as normal but it leads to a bit more and Arthur walking in on an awkward situation.
Relationships: Bill Williamson x Reader Insert, Bill Williamson x Self Insert, Bill Williamson x You, Bill Williamson x reader, William Williamson x Reader, William Williamson x Reader Insert, William Williamson x You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Imagine: An argument with Bill Williamson

“Why is it that whenever I mess something up, I never hear the end of it but when _you_ mess something up, its all fine and dandy? It doesn’t go unnoticed, y’know.” Bill scoffed at you, necking the last of his beer before letting out a long stretch. You were both currently sat at the fire just on the outskirt of camp, keeping an eye on things nearby while Lenny guarded the road leading in to camp.

“Just what is that supposed to mean, Bill? I haven’t messed anything up.” You snapped back at him, leaning forward to get a better look at the cowboy who was slouched opposite you.

“You know exactly what I mean. We sent you to Emerald Ranch to get information and the whole place nearly goes up in smoke. What the hell went wrong there and why have people around her just forgotten about it?” He glared at you, throwing the empty bottle down by the small fire.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you, Williamson.”

“Oh no, you never have to explain yourself to nobody, little miss that can do no wrong.” You held his hands up mockingly, climbing to his feet and stretching his legs. “I just don’t understand how you can mess up and no one says anything about it.”

“Okay then, did you have this chat with Micah after he killed nearly the whole town when Arthur broke him out of jail? Did you have this conversation with Micah when things went wrong at Blackwater?” You spat back at him, climbing to your feet to face him. “You can be such a jerk.”

“I’m not talking about Micah – I’m talking about _you_!” He growled at you, his eyes locking on you as you stood up straight.

“Why are you talking about me, Bill? I’ve noticed, you’re always talking about me. Even when you don’t think I’m there, I hear you talking about me.” You smirked up at him, watching a blush raise up his cheeks as his frown dropped.

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. You women are always imagining things.” He scoffed at you again, rolling his eyes at your comment. “When are you going to start bringing some money in to this camp? And I don’t mean robbing folk on the road, I mean actually going out there and earning it.”

“Oh Bill, I didn’t realise you were watching what I was doing with my personal time as well as talking about me.” You glared up at him, watching his cheeks burn an even brighter shade of red as you spoke. “And I am bringing money in to this camp. I could say the same thing about you. And robbing a stagecoach every once in a while doesn’t bring in any real money.”

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were watching me too, girl.” He smirked smugly at you, towering over you as a smile grew over his face, stepping closer. You only looked up at him knowingly.

“I don’t watch you. You gloat about any job you go on for at least a week afterwards.” His smile suddenly dropped, not knowing how to respond. He was finally silent for a moment and you finally felt accomplished. You silenced the big oaf.

You turned on the spot to sit back down where you were originally sat, but before you could he suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

“Hey, get off--!” He span you around and before you could get another word out, his lips were on yours in a heated and hungry kiss. For a second you didn’t know how to react, unsure whether to punch him in the jaw or kiss back. It was when his hands held on to your hips and pulled you close against him that you began to melt under his touch, kissing him back just as hungrily. Your hands slid up his chest, gripping on to the collar of his red plaid shirt and pulling him deeper in to the kiss as his fingers dug further in to your hips.

“You’re such a jerk, Williamson.” You hiss at him between kisses, biting his lower lip roughly as a growl rumbled in his chest. A heavy sigh escaped him as he began to grind his hips in to you, his semi erect cock pressing against your stomach. A small whimper fell from you as he grew harder against you, your body melting against him.

“So you keep saying.” He hissed back at you, pulling away from you slightly to admire your slightly swollen lips, a grin across his face. “You’re so goddamn pretty.”

His lips were suddenly on yours again, your cheeks burning a violent shade of red as he pulled you in close against him. Your hands began exploring his chest, one of your hands running up to his beard to give it a gentle tug. It was surprisingly well groomed, not as coarse or rugged as it looked – it was actually relatively soft, and you could tell that he kept it clean. He was full of surprises.

It was as his hands ventured up your body and he began groping you breasts through your thin shirt that there was a voice suddenly behind you.

 _“Oh – uh. Sorry folks, didn’t mean to disturb anything I’m here to start my shift.”_ It was Arthur.

You’re pretty sure that in that moment, you just shrivelled up and died of embarrassment. Looking from Arthur to Bill, you gave the larger man rough shove, watching him stumble as you pushed him away from you.

“Goddamn it, Morgan! Thanks a bunch.” Bill spat at Arthur, storming past him as he followed you back to camp.

“What? I didn’t know! I thought you two hated each other.” You could hear the smirk in Arthur’s voice as he explained himself, but it was too late. You were far too humiliated to deal with him.

“You owe me for this, Morgan.” Bill shouted over his shoulder at Arthur who only responded with a dark chuckle as he started his guard shift.

Your cheeks were still burning by the time you got back to your tent, stopping to sit on the crate just outside of it as Bill walked past. He was blushing just as brightly as you but neither of you could help but share a small bashful smile. You had a feeling that guard duty with him would be a lot more interesting in future.


End file.
